El Sofa
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: a veces las cosas no son como deben de ser y a veces son con las ves...


**El Sofá **

**By**: _Xyk-July_

_Hola !_

_(KNM)__2__ Si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja o duda _

_REVIEW! Jaja solo decía no se tienen que enojar, y bueno disfruten… :D_

Estaba recostada en el sofá a lado de Yagami, algunos pensarían que es incomodo que 2 personas estén acostadas en el mismo sillón, por cuestión de espacio y así pero, la verdad, solo es cuestión de acomodarse.

Iori hojeaba una revista, una comic en realidad, una de las comics de Sandman, una de mis novelas graficas favoritas.

Le había dado curiosidad de porque me fascinaban tanto. Así que las ha empezado a leerlas.

Mature casi siempre pasa el tiempo en la oficina para pasar más tiempo con Rugal y yo le mantenía el ojo pegado a Yagami.

Ya que ese fue nuestro trabajo, mantener informado a Rugal de las actividades de Iori Yagami.

Terminamos viviendo en el apartamento de Iori, o por lo menos yo, ya que Mature casi nunca se aleja de Rugal.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y moví mis manos lentamente, presionando con la punta de mis dedos por su pecho y su abdomen para volver a ponerlas en donde anteriormente estaban.

Solté una pequeña risa, siempre que tocaba lentamente su pecho, podía ver como sus orejas se levantaban y su cola de lobo se erizaba, era divertido provocarle escalofríos.

—"_escalofríos...?"_

—"_cállate…"_

Era guapo y divertido, como podría resistirme.

—"_¿En qué pagina vas?"_

—"_19 o 20"_

—"_Vale"_

Nuestras conversaciones eran cortas, y un poco cortantes.

No me gustaba mucho hablar con él, sentía que se concentraba mucho en cada palabra tratando de notar cualquier error.

Una vez llegue a preguntarle.

Recibí una respuesta muy distinta.

**Flashback! …**_** :D**_

—"…_siempre te quedas mirando fijamente a alguien?"_

_Dije levantando la mirada, cruzándola con sus ojos casi entre serrados, siempre con una mirada de odio o desprecio o simplemente desagrado._

—"_Hhmm…?"_

_Pregunto, con solo ese sonido, levanto su cabeza, alejándola un poco de su mano donde anteriormente estaba recargada._

—"_a que te refieres?"_

_Pregunto recargando de nuevo su cabeza en su mano y levantando sus oídos de can y serrando los ojos sus orejas volvieron a la posición anterior apuntando hacia abajo._

—"_llevas casi todo el rato mirándome mientras preparo la cena, algo sucede? O estoy haciendo mal la cosas?"_

_Dije apagando la estufa y mesclando tantito la comida paraqué no se pegara en el sartén._

—"…_solo tengo hambre, eso es todo…"_

_Dejo de recargarse en la barra que permitía ver de la cocina a la sala, y se fue caminando hacia uno de los sillones con sus manos en el bolsillo._

_No veía la cena._

_Eso es por seguro._

_Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, mostraba un lado más sensible y un tantito dulce al estar cercas de mi._

_Lo empecé a notar después de varios días viviendo con el._

_Cada vez que entraba a la cocina en las mañanas cuando tenía que hacer de desayunar, se acercaba para ver que preparaba de comer recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, me pasaba uno que otro ingrediente._

_En la sala siempre bajaba sus piernas para dejarme un campo libre en donde sentarme._

_Y no se molestaba cuando lo despertaba en las mañanas, por lo menos no conmigo._

…

_Y …cuando nos encontrábamos solos, terminábamos igual que hoy, el acostado bocarriba mientras que yo estaba acostada sobre su pecho, siempre batallábamos al acomodar nuestras piernas pero lográbamos acomodarlas de tal forma que podíamos estar cómodamente acostados. _

_Los 2 …en el mismo sillón._

_**End…**_

¿Cómo terminamos así?

Un día en el cual Mature estaba, trabajando en las oficinas y yo vigilaba a Yagami.

Terminamos cruzando miradas, el me miro desde el sillón en el que se encontraba acostado.

Nos miramos, sin decir una palabra.

Me tomo de los brazos y me jalo cercas de él, estaba acostada en el sillón mientras Yagami me abrazaba, mis pechos eran su almohada, ya que su cabeza estaba recargada sobre ellos, me puse un poco roja.

No era común que ninguno de nosotros 2 mostrara afecto.

Mis piernas estaban arriba de las de él, era un poco incomodo ya que mi espalda estaba mal recargada en el brazo del sillón. Voltee a verlo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus orejas apuntaban hacia abajo, no de una forma agresiva, más bien, como preocupado o avergonzado, su cola se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, golpeando el sillón.

Quise preguntar porque me estaba abrazando o porque me obligo a recostarme con él en el sofá.

Pero me corto la pregunta a medias.

—"_amm..yag-"_

—"_si eres una buena almohada no te matare" _

No pues así quien no se quedaría quieta, tan simplemente me tomo como su almohada personal, todos los días en que nos encontrábamos solos yo me convertía en una almohada humana para Yagami.

—"_puedo moverme?"_

Pregunte, y fue un error grande!, me termino mordiendo un brazo.

—"_aw! Iori!"_

Siguió mordiendo mi brazo…

—"_Iori basta! Aw! Aaah aw! Para ya!"_

Me volteo a ver molesto, y me respondió;

—"_si te callaras quizás te dejaría ir!"_

Se volvió a acostar, y siguió usando mi pecho como almohada, me volví a poner roja, siempre que se trataba de acomodar, me abrazaba mas cercas y trataba de acomodar su cabeza, empezaba a acariciar mis pechos, como si nada, luego…sus piernas me empujaban un poco hacia arriba y su entre pierna me golpeaba, no podía evitarlo, era aguantar esto o terminar muerta.

¿Qué no se atrevería a matarme?

Claro que es capaz dematarme.

_**Flashback… :D**_

_Un tipo en la calle que empezó a hacerle pleito, solo, para demostrarle a todo el mundo que era muy hombre como para retar a Yagami, termino en el hospital con todos sus huesos rotos._

_Empezó a alardear mientras que Iori veía los carros pasar, hasta que el idiota se dio la vuelta por 2 segundos Iori lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo contra un carro que iba un poco mas rápido que los demás automóviles._

_Por supuesto yo y los demás vimos como volaba por los aires._

_Después de ver como el muchacho era golpeado y lanzado a la calle por el impacto del carro, Yagami solo levanto sus orejas para escuchar los gritos de dolor del muchacho, y después de eso volvieron hacia abajo en modo agresivo y dio una pequeña sonrisa, para después volver a meter sus manos a los bolsillos y seguir caminando._

_Camine alado de él, no dije nada estaba un poco asustada, temía que siguiera molesto y me lanzara contra un carro._

_Pero en vez._

—"_quieres comer algo yo invito"_

_Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa siniestra y moviendo su cola de un modo agresivo, su sonrisa me dio un escalofrió y no pude evitar temblar y responder con un poco de temor._

—"_c…claro"_

—"_tienes Frio o …quizás miedo de que te lancé a un carro al igual que ese muchacho"_

_Me pregunto amenazadoramente, y acercándose a mi, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos._

_Tuve miedo mis orejas se bajaron automáticamente en signo de miedo no quise alejar mis ojos de él, no quería que me lanzara por voltear a otro lado, mi cola se enredo en mis piernas que estaban casi pegadas una de la otra hasta las rodillas._

_Se acerco un poco mas podía sentir su aliento, tenía que contestar, negar mi miedo y fingir que estaba bien con ello._

—"…_no yo-"_

_No fue suficiente para convencerlo, soltó una pequeña risa._

—"_jajaja! No te preocupes no planeo matarte, a menos que te metas en mi camino"_

_Me dijo, volteandose y siguiendo caminando _

_Suspire._

_**End…**_

Termine acostumbrándome a que me utilizara como almohada, cada vez que se dormí, tenía la oportunidad de tocar su cabello y sus orejas, y aunque, nadie lo crea, eran tan suaves y sedosas.

Cada vez que se dormía en el sillón alado de mi podía ver "la otra cara de la moneda" por así decirlo.

No estaba molesto, enojado, de mal humor, solo estaba a gusto, cansado, tranquilo, cómodo.

No podía evitarlo, lo abrazaba y me quedaba dormida junto con él, era tan cálido.

No era frio y cortante como cuando estaba desierto, era muy dulce la forma en que me abrazaba y se acostaba cercas de mí.

Pero siempre al despertar solo estaba yo en el sofá.

Nunca despertaba cercas de él.

_**Hoy**_

—"_entonces a ¿qué hora vas a volver?"_

Pregunte volteando a ver a Mature, desde la sala recargue mi cabeza en mis brazos.

Yagami volteo a verme y después volteo a ver a Mature su expresión igual que siempre, molesto.

—"_oh no te preocupes llegare temprano"_

Me respondió Mature después de sonreírle a espejo de mano que siempre usaba.

—"…"

Me le quede mirando con mi expresión de "a nadie engañas".

—"como digas amor"

Me voltee y me senté, Iori me volteo a ver por 5 segundos y de nuevo volteo a ver al televisor, parecía molesto.

Me despedí de Mature lanzándole un beso solo para molestarla.

No pensé nunca que eso molestaría a Yagami también.

Al instante que Mature cerró la puerta Yagami me lanzo contra mí.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a mis muñecas, casi se sentía que se iban a romper, mis piernas estaban levantadas en el aire, su entrepierna estaba casi pegada a la mía.

Me miro molesto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y su rostro estaba bastante cercas podía sentir su alentó y sentí una gran urgencia de besarlo.

—"_no te atrevas a lanzarle besos a Mature"_

Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarme y volver a acostarse en el sillón conmigo como su almohada.

Esta vez sus piernas estaban aferradas a las mías.

—"_Iori…tengo que apagar la tele…"_

_Abrió sus ojos molesto tomo el control de la televisión y la apago furiosamente, después de eso volvió a abrazarme aun más fuerte, no podía respirar normalmente._

_Pero pude acomodarme para aguantar toda la tarde, me quede dormida._

Cuando desperté estaba en la cama de Iori.

Y a mi lado,… estaba Iori abrazándome.

Primera vez que desperté cercas de él.

Mi corazón se acelero.

Sonreí y me recosté un poco mas cercas, era cálido y me encantaba estar cercas de él.

Lo mire y me sonroje él había abierto sus ojos, de nuevo el sujeto rudo y cruel que lanzaba sujetos a carros en movimiento.

—"...hola"

—"…"

Lo salude avergonzada, pero solo me miro molesto, voltee a ver a otro lado y no dije nada, un suspiro y trate de salirme de la habitación, de la cama pero…

—"a donde crees que vas?!"

—"…huh!"

Me jalo hacia la cama, esta vez se encontraba encima de mí, me volvió a sostener de las muñecas, mis piernas, se encontraban separadas, su entrepierna seguía golpeando mi entre pierna.

No podía evitarlo me sonroje.

—"amm…"

—"te quedas aquí"

—"porque estas así!?"

—"…huh?"

—"porque estas actuando así, sueles ser tan frio y distante qu-"

—"Cállate ya"

—"pero-"

—"que acaso no puedo disfrutar de tu compañía?"

Me voltee a ver hacia otro lado mientras él me miraba, cuando voltee a verlo de nuevo nuestras narices se toparon y luego recargo su frente en la mía.

—"no disfrutas mi compañía pero yo disfruto la tuya así que cállate, estas aquí porque quisiste y ahora te aguantas"

—"…de hecho me alegra estar cercas de ti"

Me miro con una mirada muy distinta, era dulce e … inocente, no pude evitar sonreír y responderle lo que en verdad sentía, nos sonreímos como idiotas y después de eso nos fuimos a caminar a media noche.

No habían tantas personas en las calles para notar que sonreíamos, como mensos y que jugábamos como chicos de secundaria.

Después de todo nos convertimos en buenos amigos.

Y me alegro de haber sido su almohada.

_**Una noche mientras Yagami dormía cercas de vice.**_

—"_así que no tienes el valor para decirle lo que sientes"_

—"_que siento que?"_

—"_aun lo estas negándolo?"_

—"_no niego nada…"_

—"…_la amas"_

—"_no"_

—"_desde hace tiempo" _

—"_sabes que no lo admitiré"_

_Orochi siempre notaba cuando Yagami, mentía o escondía un sentimiento, y era muy obvio que estaba enamorado de la mujer que estaba alado de él, desde los primeros días en que se conocieron, el sentimiento fue creciendo, pero, le atemorizaba que se enamorara tanto de ella, que al perderla por el Riot of blood, lo devastaría._

_Prefirió esconder sus sentimientos y solo ser._

_El amigo que se sienta del otro lado del sofá._

_**Fin**_


End file.
